The Knight and the Prince
by Sasuke Uchiha of Suna
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara have been dating for over a year now, but will they finally have the courage to tell those closest to them? WARNING: Smut


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it. All I own is the plot to which this story was though up from and created from.

**Pairing:** Gaara/Sasuke

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, meaning a relationship between two male characters will be involved.

**Summary: **Sasuke and Gaara have been dating for over a year now, but will they finally have the courage to tell those closest to them?

**The Knight and the Prince**

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he bounced around his Sand Prince. They had finally gotten the chance to visit Gaara whom Sasuke happened to be secretly dating and now he had to put up with watching Naruto put his hands all over his Red Head.  
>Growling he stood up and stalked over to Naruto grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from Gaara who gave him a small smile. One that was only reserved for Sasuke and that only he could recognize.<p>

"Stop throwing yourself at him its disgraceful." Sasuke spat at him.

"Wow what got to you?" Naruto asked not realizing how annoying he could be. Sasuke just flashed him his most evil glare and stormed out of the room slamming the door as he went.

Gaara sighed as he watched his Temme leave. He wanted to rush after him and give him a hug, comfort him but he couldn't do that not with the others still in the room.

Temari his sister who had been sitting on a chair the whole time just watching gave sarcastic laugh "Well well it seems that great Uchiha temper hasn't thinned out." She said knowing it would be a dig at Gaara and that he wanted to go after Sasuke.

Gaara gave her a glare and stood up from his desk and left the room ass well. He was in foul mood with both his sister and Naruto. Sure Naruto was a friend but did he have to be so touchy feely?

He walked down the corridors knowing that Sasuke would most likely have gone to his Gaara's quarters. He opened the doors slowly and saw his Black Knight lying on the bed hands covering his face.

He smiled and walked over and crawled up the bed over him, taking the hands in his own he kissed each palm and them leaned down and kissed Sasuke's soft lips.

He didn't say a word; right now there was no call for words. He trailed kisses down over Sasuke's jaw and over his neck. Sucking slight making Sasuke give out a low moan he left a mark that clearly showed the Raven was taken. He placed the hands he held above the boys head and slowly begun to undo the buttons on the black silk shirt.

He could feel hi love shivering under him. Whenever they did anything intimate they both felt it so badly, they were both very sensitive.

He trailed kisses down the down bare chest and suckled on a pink nub and played with the other producing a wonderful moan. Gaara smiled to him self and moved down the chest leaving a good few marks showing this body was taken.

The seductive actions were now heating the room; the scent of sex was in the air.

Gaara could feel his own member hardening and becoming confined in his tight pants he wore only for Sasuke. He wanted so badly to just take the Raven but he wanted to make it so painfully good for Sasuke that when he came the whole palace would hear.

He straddled Sasuke rubbing his member against Sasuke's and feeling the Black Head's own member as hard as his.

He begun to pull of his own shirt and turned his hips rubbing their clothed members making both boys moan in a low sexy voice.

Sasuke was longing for the Sand Prince to take him now, make him scream. He loved this strip tease; it made him even harder if possible.

"Gaara please…." He begged panting and arched his hips.

The Red Head grinned and leaned down slowly undoing Sasuke's trousers with his teeth and placed feather light kisses on his thighs making Sasuke gasp and arch up.

Gaara pulled of Sasuke's trousers and quickly shed his own before he leaned back down and kissed Sasuke deeply and begun to rub their bare members together creating a wonderful friction. Both boys moaning and panting.

"Gaara please…" he begged again.

"Please what. Tell me what you want my Black Knight." Gaara teased.

Sasuke moaned arching his hips.

"I want you in side me! Please get in me, take me hard!" he begged.

Gaara licked his lips loving hearing this; he loved to hear him beg as he knew no one else would ever get that from Sasuke.

He then grabbed Sasuke's legs and placed them on his shoulders before he placed the tip of his hard dripping member at Sasuke's entrance and slowly pushed inside him taking his dry.

Sasuke moaned loudly at this thrusting his hips up and taking the organ deeper into him.

Both stilled for a minute before Gaara begun to thrust in and out of him making the best feeling ever.

Both panting and moaning loudly. A wonderful heat spread through both and they held hands gripping tight as Gaara thrust in and out of his Knight.

"Oh god's Gaara Im so close!" Sasuke panted. Gaara nodded he was two. Both came suddenly at the same time screaming each other's name.

Gaara pulled out and flopped next to Sasuke panting hard exhausted. He grinned at the Black head who lay covered in his own cum and filled with his. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Once they got their breath back Sasuke spoke first "We should tell them, it would be so much easier and we wouldn't have to hide."

Gaara was about to reply when another voice did "Um we might already know.' Said a squeaky voice from the door.

Both boys looked up from were they lay to see Naruto and Temeri watching them beat red and Naruto with a nose bleed.

Gaara could only gawp in embarrassment. Sasuke was just a red as the others and quickly pulled the blanket that was on the bed over him and Gaara. "Um well yer now you two know um what do you think?" he asked pulling Gaara close to him.

Naruto was the first to speak up "So this is why you're so foul tempered Sasuke! You should have just said." He told them clearly accepting it, but then Naruto normally did with most things.

Gaara looked to his sister "Temari is this ok with you?" he asked slowly. All he got was quick nod before she rushed away probably to tell the whole palace. Though Gaara couldn't care less now. He turned back to Sasuke and smiled and kissed him lovingly. "Well now we don't have to hide it." He said.

Sasuke nodded "I was getting sick of hiding it." He said. They both looked to the door where Naruto would have been but he was gone, clearly not wanting to get another eye full should the two decide for round two, which they did.

It wasn't long before Sasuke was moving in with Gaara and everyone in the village knew they were a couple and loved it. Two hottest guys dating were in their village.


End file.
